User talk:Solipsius
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Talk:Abnormality page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 18:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Anshin'in The Omnipotent One, How would anyone sort them? Regards, -- 14:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, no, I don't have to add that information. Wikia contributors are volunteers, as am I. I do what I can, when I have the time to do it. But do you know what puts me off? When someone who has contributed nothing to the wiki has the gall to order me to make changes. I sincerely hope you do not have any more questions for me after this, because that frankly appalling demand has evaporated pretty much any goodwill I held towards you. :-- 00:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, where to start? Well, first of all you clearly don't know what a volunteer is, so let me define it for you. :::Volunteer: A person who performs or offers to perform a service voluntarily. ::That means, since I doubt the definition alone is enough for you to grasp the concept, that I could walk away from this wiki today, never come back, and that would be the end of it. Contributors leave wikis all the time. That is part of the reality of how Wikia works. I have stuck around because I like Medaka Box, but I have no obligation beyond what I set for myself. ::Secondly, I didn't create this wiki. You've obviously been to my talk page, so if you bothered to pay even the slightest iota of attention, you would see that there is no "Founder" tag next to my username. You know, like the "Founder" tag on Ultimatechairman's page. Wait, what am I saying? You clearly don't bother to research things before you work on them. Maybe Wikia is not the right place for you. Because if it was, you would have taken the initiative to try and add the information yourself. I bet you assumed I founded this wiki because I have so many edits. I didn't found this wiki. I have so many edits, because when I saw the wiki was missing information, I decided to try and add it myself. What I did not do, was whine to another user like a spoiled and petulant child. Usually I would encourage a user to make their own changes if they thought they could improve the wiki, but you clearly don't care, and if you were to try, I think we both know you would ignore policy, and just create a mess that I would have to clean up. ::Anyway, I'm done talking to you. I expect you'll respond with some pathetic justification on my talk page, but let me make it clear that I have no intention of responding. This entire correspondence, brief as it was, has done nothing but depress me, and I really don't want to interact with you any more than I have to. ::-- 15:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hanten Shiranui The Omnipotent One, Your edit was undone originally and has been undone again because it added nothing to the article and used incorrect grammar. -- 19:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Grammar was still incorrect, you replaced wording that was already fine, you added information without referencing it, attached that information to another reference that it had nothing to do with, and even if you had added it correctly, there was no need for that information as it is already present in the Zenkichi article, as I stated the very first time I undid this incorrect edit. Consider this your warning. I am not getting into an edit war to sate your desire for attention. :-- 20:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you even read the above text? Your grammar was one of five problems with your edit. And by the way, your grammar was still incorrect. Honestly, at this point I'm not even upset. I'm just tired. I'm not sure why I'm even bothering to explain what you've done wrong, because you just ignore it every time. Fine. As per our policy, you've been blocked for two weeks. ::-- 21:26, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Block I can't even edit my own page? The Omnipotent One (talk) 21:45, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, i'm sorry, don't be mad at me. What should i do? :Nothing. Just wait two weeks. :-- 22:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heart governing skill Because it was an unfortunate lie. We all liked it, Omnipotent One, but sometimes we have to give up the things we like. You can make a note of it in the trivia section, but it might get taken down due to being a fan-joke rather than a canon thing or a joke by the author. Tokiro7 (talk) 07:11, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Ow, that's sad :( So, it's only 100 magic skills? The Omnipotent One (talk) 08:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello The Omnipotent One, I blocked you because you did not follow the wiki's policies when making edits. If you read through the policies and follow them from now on, then you will not be blocked again. I do not like you because during our correspondence, you were belligerent and insulted me. I highly doubt you and I will ever be friends. -- 15:48, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your apology. Going forward, I will assume you are making edits in good faith. If you have any questions about our policies, leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to answer. However, I am not going to let you waste anymore of my time. If you misbehave, I will just ban you once more and be done with it. :-- 00:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Images The Omnipotent One, Is this just going to be how we do things from now on? You do something wrong, I fix the problem, then you do it again because you refuse to learn from your mistakes? Okay, let's take it from the top: *Images need to have proper file names. "Aki's Aero Biker" and "Aki's Aero Biker 2" are not proper file names. *Images should not have text. All text should have been removed from the text bubbles. You did this for one of the images, but not the other. *Images need to be properly licensed. *Images are not added to galleries and no where else; galleries are where the various images are collected. An image is used in an article, then added to the appropriate galleries. **Images should be added to articles if they contribute to the article. Not, "just because". *Images are added to the appropriate galleries; images of Sukinasaki and Kumagawa should be added to their galleries, not to Jakago's. *Images should be added to galleries in the series' chronological order. Newer images should not just be dumped at the end of the galleries. And to answer your very snotty message on my talk page: yes, I do want people to make this wiki better. Let me repeat that: I want people to make this wiki better. You have yet to make a single positive edit to this wiki. You do not make this wiki better, you make it worse, which is why I keep undoing your edits. Any more questions? -- 19:05, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :I would hardly call a seven item list of what was wrong with your edits a small crumb, but by now I've resigned myself to the sad truth that you just ignore me when I point out your mistakes. As to why I'm not your BFF, let's turn back the clock a few weeks shall we, when you left this on my talk page: ::"Actually, i don't care about your goodwill. And you created this wiki. You are responsible for info on wiki and if you didn't want to be, you made wrong when you created this wiki." :Do you see what you did there? In just one sentence, you dismissed the entirety of the effort I have put into the Medaka Box Wiki. Over 20,000 edits over almost five years, and because I didn't add information that may or may not exist, information that you yourself didn't know how to add, that apparently invalidated all of my hard work up until that point. Do you realize how incredibly insulting that is? I've been called names and I've been subjected to abuse, but this thoughtless statement is the single most offensive thing anyone has said to me on Wikia. That is why we are not friends, and why we will never be friends. You thoroughly burned that bridge back in May. :I suppose next you'll say you didn't mean to insult me. Well, that doesn't change that I was insulted. You are a consistent and constant disruption to the wiki, and whether or not you're trying to contribute honestly I can't let this continue. You want to help? Don't make more work for me. :-- 20:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hanten'in-san Thanks for the compliment. Yes, I do have the Guidebook. Now I just wish I had even basic knowledge of Japanese so I wouldn't have to struggle with Google Translate and all these other sites. May I ask why you labeled this conversation Hanten'in-san? Tokiro7 (talk) 20:58, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I was going to look into that after I finished all of Ajimu's skills. I get the feeling it doesn't have a specific name though. Most things that aren't explicitly named in series aren't in the Dictionary. If it's not there, I'm sorry. Tokiro7 (talk) 22:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Month Block The Omnipotent One, You know, your insults back in May might not have done you any favors, but I think even more than that, it is your stubborn refusal to accept that you are wrong and change your behavior that I find upsetting. Time and time again, I have told you that you were making poor edits and violating policy. And yet you just keep right on making the same poor edits, literally in some cases, and ignoring what I say. That's not just an insult to me, that's an insult to every user who has put in the effort to make positive contributions to this wiki. I'm sure you're just going to ignore this anyway, but I'm going to list everything wrong with your edits, because I want you to at least try and understand how bad they are: *Images need to have proper file names. "Hanten Before 150 Years" is not a proper file name. *Images should not have text. All text should have been removed from the text bubbles. There weren't any text bubbles, so you erased the text and distorted the image. That is not better. *Images need to be properly licensed. *Images should be added to galleries. *The first image on a page should go on the left. Images should then alternate sides for the reminder of the article. *Images should have captions. *Edits should have proper grammar and correct spelling. *Edits should be in the present tense. *Edits should be referenced. You clearly did not read the Image Policy. You clearly did not read the Manual of Style. I'm not even sure if you've read any articles, seeing as they are all arranged uniformly and yet you apparently did not notice any of this. What is wrong with you? What could possibly make you think that anything you've done would possibly be okay? I've been to the Ben 10 Wiki, as well as the other few wikis listed on your user page. It's the exact same thing. You make a bad edit, a user tells you you've made a bad edit, and you just go right on behaving badly, with maybe a pause to insult the person who gave you the warning. Your behavior is disgusting. I am so far past the point of being sick of you. I am done. You have been blocked for one month. If I have to block you again after that, I will block you indefinitely. -- 22:20, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaning that image was hard work for me. It wasn't poor edit. It was just edit. I wanted to help. What make me think that it was okay? Well, that thing I made edit in good faith, I've had work with it and I wanted to help. :You are so mean to me. Does bullying me make you feel good? I'm back in depression, just because of you. You won't let me to do anything on this wikia.The Omnipotent One (talk) 18:31, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::"It wasn't poor edit. It was just edit." ::This. This right here is the problem. You refuse, refuse, to accept that you are making bad edits. There is no such thing as "just an edit". There are good edits and there are bad edits. Either the edit contributes to the wiki or detracts from it. Can you understand that? Even this response. Do you try to justify your behavior? No, because you know your behavior cannot be justified. So instead you whine like a petulant child. Tell me, why are you surprised that, after behaving badly, you get scolded? ::And no, none of this makes me feel good. Do you think I like having to undo bad edits, undo bad edits again, then leave lengthily explanations of what was done wrong, only for them to be ignored? I am the one who is upset. This is not bullying. This is me using punishment because nothing else has worked. What exactly do you want from me? I tell you what you do wrong, and you ignore me. I undo your edits, and you go and make them again. What does that leave me? Please, you are a thinking and feeling human being, so tell me, how can I get through to you? ::-- 00:46, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::There once was a giant. He came to town of small people and accidentaly stomped their church. He regretted it and he wanted to compensate it. He wanted to give them lot of meat, so he herded cows to the town, but he just damaged the town and made people upset. He then tried to give them wood, so they won't have to go to forest. But he just unwillingly blocked town gate, people were more upset and they hired warriors to kill giant. All he wanted to do was to make good what he ruined, to help those people, to be their friend. But people didn't understand him and his good faith. The Omnipotent One (talk) 02:01, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::...Was that supposed to be a joke? Because the intentions are good, any amount of damage should be forgiven? No, that is not how things work in the real world. If you were really acting in good faith, you would be trying to do better. I could forgive 100 mistakes, if they were different mistakes. But you just keep doing the same thing wrong over and over and over. And you are never going to change, are you? Because you live in some world entirely alien to the rest of us. I have tried to find a middle ground with you, and I think the most upsetting thing about all of this is that I now see I have wasted my time. You are never going to change. This is the last time I waste my time trying to talk with you. You are blocked for one month. If I have to block you again after that, I will block you indefinitely. ::::But before I go, here is a story for you: Once there was a town of people, whose church was destroyed by a giant. Then the giant further damaged their town with a herd of cows. Then he blocked the town gate with wood. And to add insult to injury, the town was forced to spend all their money on warriors to get rid of the giant. If only the giant had left those poor people alone, they would have been so much happier.-- 02:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Everyone can change. I can change depending on my environment. If there are rude people, I will either get depressed, or be really mean. If there are wise people with friendly attitude, I would listen to their advice and learn from my mistakes. And if I live in alien world, I'd love to stay in it, away from all those mean people. The Omnipotent One (talk) 03:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unknown Skill The Omnipotent One, I cannot read Japanese, and I have no way to determine the content of the site you have left a link to. I have no information in regards to your question. -- 00:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :I cannot read Japanese, and I have no way to determine the content of the site you have left a link to. There is nothing I can tell you. :-- 01:39, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: God Mode Solipsius, The exact status of Medaka's God Modes has never really been confirmed. Though they do relate to her Abnormality, "The End", they are also separate abilities. Conversely for Zenkichi, Shiranui confirmed in Chapter 175 that she created "Model Zenkichi" by altering "Parasite Seeing", so "Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi" is definitely an Abnormality. Given that Shiranui refers to the skill as "Model Zenkichi" in that instance, it is fully possible that the "Altered God Mode" tag is just something Zenkichi added by himself. Does that answer you question? -- 15:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hanten Hair Color Solipsius, I am not getting into this with you again. Hanten's hair is blue, stop trying to change the article. This is the only warning you are going to get. Continue, and you will be blocked. -- 02:07, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :The color page from Chapter 116, the color illustrations from the guidebook, episode 24 of the anime, and the fact that every other member of the Shiranui family has blue hair. And by the way, Hanten's hair is blue in your example as well. :-- 21:00, September 5, 2016 (UTC)